Computing devices often utilize a graphics processing unit (GPU) to accelerate the rendering of graphics data for display. Such computing devices may include, e.g., computer workstations, mobile phones such as so-called smartphones, embedded systems, personal computers, tablet computers, and video game consoles. GPUs typically execute a graphics processing pipeline that includes a plurality of processing stages which operate together to execute graphics processing commands and generate the graphics data. As the graphics data is being generated, the GPU stores the generated graphics data in local memory. Then, when all of the graphics data is generated, the GPU outputs the graphics data stored in local memory to system memory.